Arrancars, Welcome to Hueco Mundo High: Gym
by TopHatsNPyros
Summary: Arrancars in gym class... Enjoy! Rated T just in case I missed something when I was reading it over...


The gym teacher hid her sly grin as the arrancars trickled out of the locker rooms one by one into the spacious gym on the base floor of Hueco Mundo High.  
"Nnoitra, you're not allowed spoons in gym class. I'm fairly certain that's not gym appropriate." she hissed as he stalked out of the locker room, ashamed of his incredably ugly legs in the school-issued gym shorts.  
"It's a hood!" He grumbled as he took off his usual white garment and replaced it with a sweatshirt.  
"That's better" the teacher said, twirling her brilliantly shiny whistle around her fingers.  
Nnoitra grumbled something inaudible before going over to his place in theattendanceline, right next to Ulquiorra.  
Szayel drummed his fingers on his clean-shaven legs. "This outfit is hideous! It so does not compliment my figure!" He complained.  
The gym teacher shot him a look "Well then you're just going to LOVE swimming" she retorted before blowing her whistle "Alright everyone! We're going to be working on multiple sports today so listen up!"  
A wave of grumbles overcame the gym.  
The teacher blew her whistle again, silencing the unenthusiastic arrancars. "Szayel, Tia, Luppi, and Nnoitra, 2 on 2volleyballmatch. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Yammy, 2 on 2 basketball. Nel, you will be playingbadmintonwith Lilynette. The rest of you will be playing soccer."

The volleyball coach tossed Szayel, Tia, Luppi, and Nnoitra each a volleyball team uniform. "Put them on, we're teaming you up fairly, Tia and Szayel on one side, Luppi and Nnoitra on the other. We have to have one boy and one girl on each team." she said in a gruff, tenor voice that really didn't suit a female.

Luppi twirled around "Don't I look absolutely stunning, Nnoitra?" he said as his black and white skirt settled.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes "Shut it, Luppi, you're not a girl."

Luppi batted his eyelashes and twirled his skirt again "You don't know that, now do you?"

Nnoitra growled something to himself before smacking the ball in Luppi's face.

Tears poured out of Luppi's eyes "That wasn't very nice!" he squealed, "You don't treat a pretty girl that way!"

Nnoitra was about to do it again when the coach blew her whistle "Tia's team may start"

Tiadaintilypicked up the volleyball and served it with a powerful overhand serve, instantly scoring.

Szayel chucked to himself "We've so got this won" he thought.

In the meantime on the basketball court...

Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra as they both stood in the center, waiting for the gym teacher to throw the ball up in the air.

Yammy stood behind Ulquiorra and Stark behind Grimmjow. "Hey Grimmjow, I don't really like basketball... So can you, like, play for me while I take a nap?" He yawned the question.

Grimmjow didn't answer, his eyes fixed on Ulquiorra.

Yammy laughed somewhat evilly "We won't even need to try, Ulquiorra, he ain't got no skill."

"You watch yourself. I will beat you!" Grimmjow said with a good deal of enthusiasm and determination as he jumped up and swatted the ball as a cat would swat a ball of yarn and dribbled it across the court to the basket.

Ulquiorra quickly caught up and snatched the ball from him and tossed it to Yammy, who reached up and dropped it in the basket.

The teacher blew the whistle "First point! Whoever gets to three points first wins!"

Gin, Kaname, and Aizen watched from the sidelines "I think Ulquiorra and Yammy are doing quite well, don't you think, Lord Aizen?"

Kaname grunted "Oh how I hate basketball, I can't see the darn thing anyway."

Aizen folded his hands "I actually think Grimmjow might have a chance. I'm putting my money on him"

Gin smiled his usual sly, I-might-rape-you-within-the-next-hour smile "Well then it's on, Lord Aizen."

Kaname sighed "I'm going to go supervise thebadmintongame..." he said before walking out of the gym.

"I wonder if he knows that he's headed straight for the..." Gin said before being cut off by a loud splash, "Pool"

Meanwhile back at the volleyball court, Luppi sat on one of the benches, his face sad.

Tia and Szayel returned the volleyball to the coach "May we go in now?" Szayel asked.

The coach nodded "Nice job you two. Tia, I would like to see you after class. I think you'd make a great addition to the women's volleyball team."

Tia just looked at her and without a word went back into the gym, Szayel, Nnoitra, and Luppi not far behind.

Afterwards on the basketball court, Grimmjow growled as Ulquiorra stood with the ball on the sidelines, "I... Hate... You... So... Much...!" He said, clearly out of breath.

Yammy chuckled a little "Told ya, Ulquiorra, that guy can't keep up with us."

Gin laughed as Aizen reluctantly forked over his money "Say, Lord Aizen, next time, know who your betting on. Ulquiorra and Yammy are the top basketball players in this school!" he laughed again before walking away.

Aizen glared at Grimmjow "Grimmjow, you are no longer the 6th Espada. You will be replaced by Luppi."


End file.
